


the smallest coffins are the heaviest to carry

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: :'c, Angst, a tragic event, i bet ill run out of tissues because of all the stories ive been publishing that are similar to this, i need my tissues again, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: The sign of death, the sign of an end. The sign of what was once been. The sign of a halt, a bump, a crash, a stumble, the sign of not being able to get back up anymore.Dia's trying her best not to break, but she can't take it anymore.Ruby has fallen.





	the smallest coffins are the heaviest to carry

She stood there with trembling legs. Scared, upset, alone. The tears shed can fill many cups, but hers can fill many more.

It was completely soul-crushing to see the coffin behind. The sign of death, the sign of an end. The sign of what was once been. The sign of a halt, a bump, a crash, a stumble, the sign of not being able to get back up anymore. She wiped the forming tears in her eyes before it eventually got the better of her. There was no one beside her, at least that was how it was in her head.

Someone she valued so dearly, someone she loved so much. She grew up with her and had so much fun. She taught her how to act orderly, how to act more formal while she taught _her_ how to live life the way you _want it to be_ instead of it being guided by others 24/7.

Glancing at the picture frame they have set atop the coffin, Dia gave a small smile, reminiscing the better times. Kanan pat her shoulder lightly, her eyes also slightly teary. They were all _trying_ to be strong for Dia as Dia is **trying** to be strong for Ruby. She didn’t want to break, she didn’t want to see her sister see her break. Dia was always one to be standing up straight, barely bending. She’s not going to bend now. She can’t.

Yoshiko and Hanamaru have already started to cry. Ruby was one of their closest friends. Knowing that she died, they couldn’t handle it. Like Dia, they didn’t accept that she passed away. The thought of her not being beside them scared them, it worried them, it made them feel alone in their own ways. They’ll never see her happy green orbs anymore, her eyes now shut, never moving.

Yō, Chika, and Riko tried their best but Yō and Chika are really near to breaking while Riko was having difficulty keeping her composure. A death, whether from a loved one or a close friend, doesn’t change how one feels from it. Chika was silently begging for Ruby to wake up. Yō was denying that she is dead. Riko was trying hard to accept that she’s dead. Acceptance was a step too high for them to reach. A level too far to achieve.

Kanan and Mari are trying their best, wiping any tears from spilling. They couldn’t handle it, none of them can. The death of someone so young, whose life hasn’t reached its peak, whose life that hasn’t reached farther than supposed to. The death of someone, a cause not worth losing, but a cause that ended up dying.

Her parents are there, sobbing. Their daughter, their precious little daughter. Spent nine months in the womb only to die 15 years later. Such a young age some say, but death doesn’t wait for anyone, and neither does time.

Black, all black. A reminder of death, a reminder of a stop. A reminder of a slip, of a crash, of a stumble, of a fall.

The smallest coffins are the heaviest to carry.


End file.
